Karma x Ezreal: After Hours Construction Site Hook-Up
by Fowen
Summary: Ezreal has been waiting all week for Karma to return from her trip. Feeling extra adventurous they decide to spice it up. One-shot lemon, for now...


**AN: Hi all! It's been many years since I have posted, it's nice to be back. Recently I was looking for Karma x Ezreal smut and sadly couldn't find any. I have a few other one-shots in progress, but if enough of y'all like the pairing I'll happily rewrite them into a series. Enjoy the smut **

"All set," placing the blanket in the cloth grocery bag Ezreal stood up. He looked over, his heart hammering when her eyes met his. Karma was dressed in a simple black skirt, and her tiny yellow Poro tank top, with sandals on her feet.

She smiled, melting Ezreal completely. "Good, I've been going crazy," she winked pulling him in for a hug. He inhaled, Wow, she smells perfect.

"One last thing," Ezreal passed her a black rain jacket from his closet. "So you don't get scratched on the way in."

"Thanks baby," she slid her arms in the jacket and zipped it up. She gently stroked his dick through his light brown joggers before walking out of Ezreal's bedroom.

Ezreal moaned in his head, he'd been waiting all week for this. Grabbing the bag, he quickly followed her out of the house. They walked to the end of, Karma stopped.

"So how do we get in?" Karma pulled Ezreal into a hug, motioning to the construction site, "I can't wait much more, I need you inside me."

Ezreal moaned, he was getting hard already. "Just follow me." They crossed the street and walked to the gap in the fence. "After you," he said after tossing the bag over.

Karma slid through the gap and waited on the other side. "Ok just walk forward, it gets clearer."

They rounded the corner and came to the first row of apartments, very much still under construction.

"Let's go up the stairs, I've tried them all, it's safe." Karma nodded and started up the first flight.

He stared at her ass as she walked. Each step made the skirt sway, her coffee brown thighs called out to him, begging to be squeezed.

As Karma took the last step to the second floor her skirt slid especially far up her gorgeous legs. Ezreal reached out and wrapped his hands around her waist. Karma looked back over her shoulder. "Stop, we'll never make it the top," she said smirking as she pressed her ass against his growing dick.

Ezreal leaned in and kissed her, "I don't think we need to get to the top any time soon." Pulling her tighter against his chest, Ezreal reached up with his right hand to her chest, cupping her left tit and stiff nipple. "No bra?" he growled in her ear in appreciation.

"Wait till you see what I have on under my skirt," Karma ground her ass harder into his erection.

"Let's see then!" Ezreal bent her forward and pulled up her skirt. He moaned when he saw she wasn't wearing anything at all. He followed her to the floor as she got on her hands and knees.

Karma pulled her skirt up, "Fuck me, now!" Ezreal positioned between her legs after pulling his pants and stepping out of them. After fumbling with his dick for what seems like forever, he slipped inside her.

"Fuck~"

They both moaned. Karma felt full again, he was stretching her just right. She braces herself against the rough floor.

Smack! "AHHhhh~ " she moaned. Ezreal admired the red handprint forming on her ass. He was entranced, every thrust caused her ass to ripple, perfect. "That's for making me wait so long."

He grabbed her hips. Karma moaned, feeling his fingers dig into her skin, there would definitely be bruises in the morning. Deciding she wanted to drive him wild, and get completely fucked as well, she started thrusting back on to him.

Ezreal moaned, he was so hard. Karma yelled when she felt him change pace, each time he pulled out he waited for a moment, building the tension, and then he slammed into her, driving the air out of her lungs.

He placed on hand on her shoulder, the other on the small of her back. "I've been wanting you like crazy, there's no one else who gets me horny like you do," he pushed down on her back, and pulled on her shoulder. The angle shifted, she could feel him sliding along with every thrust.

Ezreal lost his mind when he felt her squeeze his dick, he slammed into extra hard, wanting her cum. "Ezreaal!" Karma came hard on his cock, squeezing him even tighter. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum," Ezreal moaned.

"I want it, cum in me."

"Karmaa!" With one last thrust, he came. Karma moaned too, it had been a while since she had felt the feeling of his warm cum shooting into her. And this time was different, there was so much.

He kept thrusting slowly until every drop of cum was inside her, and when he finally pulled out, cum started to drip out of her.

After a moment of laying together Karma smirked, she had a plan. "Well you didn't last long, I guess I win."

Ezreal's heavy eyes snapped open, "Oh I am definitely not done." He straddled her legs and began to unzip her skirt. After that her shirt was quick, she was completely naked.

"Take your shirt off too, I want to feel your skin," Karma ran her hands up his legs and stomach. "Ok," As the shirt covered Ezreal's head Karma threw him off and ran around the corner.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ezreal shouted as he finished pulling his shirt off. "Gotta catch me before you can fuck me," Karma's voice sailed back to him.

Ezreal climbed the rest of the stairs. Reaching the top, he looked both ways, and not seeing Karma, either way, started tiptoeing through the rooms.

Rounding a corner he almost bumped into her, "Hah! Found you." Karma jumped up and began to run away, but he cornered her. She looked around, the escape was the balcony.

She quickly stepped outside, blowing a raspberry at him as she went...


End file.
